


Warmth

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [29]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual CContent, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: You couldn’t be happier when John shows up on your doorstep in good spirits.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yet another commission I wrote a little while ago. Finally have time to share!

 

Warm in bed, you absentmindedly scroll through a few apps on your phone as you try to wind down for the evening. It had been a long week, and you are relieved to finally have some time to yourself. Plans with friends had been made, and then quickly abandoned when you decided to lay in bed doing nothing sounded so much better. Stressed doesn't even begin to cover how you're feeling. With so many things in your life up in the air, you find your head spinning as you try to force yourself to focus on something else. 

You’re just about to start browsing YouTube when the sound of knocking echoes through the apartment. Frowning, you drop your phone on the nightstand and haul yourself out of the warm cocoon of blankets. You’re not expecting anyone, and there aren’t too many people who would dare to drop by unannounced. By the time you reach the door, the knocking has stopped, yet you still check the peephole to see if the person is around. The hallway is too dark for you to see anything, so you take a chance and open the door just enough to look out. 

Nothing. Not a soul in sight. You hadn’t taken that long to answer, so whoever it was must have been extremely impatient. Or it was someone in the building try to sell something. Wouldn’t be the first time. Shrugging, you close and lock the door once more, before returning to your room. However, you’re startled to find you’re not alone anymore. Sprawled across your bed, looking like he owns the place, John Constantine smirks at your startled expression. 

“You took too long, mate,” he says, eyes sparkling. “Thought I’d let myself in.”

Unsure as to how the hell that happened, and not caring in the slightest, you practically launch yourself at him with an excited, “John!”

John laughs, managing to sit up just in time to envelope you in a tight hug. It’s been weeks since the last time you saw each other, and though he checks in from time to time, seeing him in person is much better. Unable to stop yourself, you cup his face and pull him into a deep kiss, jutting your tongue past his lips as he gasps for air. You grapple with each other for a few seconds, before John finally manages to withdraw. 

“Bloody hell, love, that’s some welcome!” he exclaims, sounding pleased. 

“I may have missed you somewhat,” you chuckle, touching your forehead to his. “How did you get in?”

“Fire escape,” John explains. “You really should make sure that window is locked. Any bloke can just climb right in.”

“Only if he’s a very determined and horny warlock, who likes showing up unannounced,” you say. “How long are you here for?”

“About a week,” he answers. “Got some time between jobs.”

“Excellent,” you declare, pulling him into another tight embrace. “It’s been way too long since you’ve been by.”

John hugs you back, nuzzling your hair. “That it has, squire,” he agrees.

Seconds drag by and neither one of you lets go, basking in the feeling of being reunited. Eventually, you let him go, giving him a chance to shrug out of his trench coat. While he does that, you climb back under the covers and make yourself comfortable. 

“You seem cheerful,” you comment, watching him untie his shoes. In the past, John has been sullen and withdrawn every time he visited you after a job. His latest must have gone better than expected. 

“For once, I am,” John reveals, kicking out of his shoes and hauling himself off the bed. “It’s amazing how good your mood can be when no one dies on the job.”

He says it jokingly, but you can tell John is being serious. You don't pretend to know exactly what he does, not interested in getting involved in otherworldly forces, but from what little he has told you, his work is the epitome of stress. 

“That’s a plus,” you tease, pulling back the other side of the comforter and patting the spot next to you. “Come on, lay down. You look exhausted.”

John smirks, reaching for his belt. “That’s the best offer I’ve had all day,” he flirts. 

Rolling your eyes affectionately, you watch as he hurries to rid himself of his clothing, stripping down to his boxers before crawling in under the covers. You barely manage to turn off the desk lamp before arms circle your waist and you're crushed against John's chest. 

“You’re extra cuddly tonight,” you comment with a laugh, as John nuzzles your neck and throws a leg over your waist. Not that you’re complaining. You know how sexual John can be, and anytime he shows his softer side, you take full advantage. Wiggling around, you manage to turn to face him, still wrapped in his embrace. 

John doesn't comment on your remark. Instead, he slides a hand to cup the back of your neck and pulls you forward, laying his lips on yours. Unable to stop yourself, you melt into his kiss with a breathless sigh, body tingling at the contact.  What starts off as a gentle welcome, gives way to something more lustful. A tongue invades your mouth, firm hands stroke your back, and as John practically crushes you to his chest, you realize he needs comforting. If it's because he's missed you, or has been through a rough time, you're not entirely sure.

Drawing back from the kiss, you smile, letting your nose brush his. “What do you say about staying in all week?” you offer. “I have plenty of food, got a couple of vacation days I can use...we can just relax and unwind together.”

John groans, burying his face in your neck. “Yesss, love,” he moans. “Bloody hell, yes.” 

Laughing, you stroke his hair, dragging your nails lightly along his scalp. John hums with appreciation, tense shoulders finally relaxing little by little. The silence between you is comfortable, years of knowing each other allowing you to forgo the need for small talk. 

Warm lips brush your neck, sending a powerful shiver through you as you lean into the touch. Pecking his way up to your lips, John pauses to smile down at you, before stealing another kiss. You’re pushed gently onto your back and arms are slid under your body as John settles his weight on top of you. The warm embrace is heavenly as John continues to reacquaint himself with your mouth. He feels so solid and present, it takes your breath away, making you gasp softly between kisses. 

“Can I ask you something?” you find yourself inquiring when John nuzzles your neck once more. 

“Of course, love,” he responds, placing a gentle kiss just below your ear, causing yet another powerful shudder to course through your body. 

“Why do you keep coming back to me?” you question. “Not that I don’t want you to. The opposite really. I’m just curious. You always manage to find a way to return here.”

“Thought that one was obvious, mate,” John chuckles. He draws away so he can peer down into your eyes, fixing you with an expression you’ve never seen from him before. 

“If it was, I wouldn’t be asking,” you grin. 

John rolls his eyes affectionately, before touching his forehead to yours, mirroring your move from earlier. “‘Cos it’s the one place I know I’m always welcome,” he admits. “And, the bloke who lives here just happens to be bloody attractive as hell, and pretty damn good with his hands.”

Real feelings masked by humor: the John Constantine special. Laughing, you poke him in the sides, making him jump with a soft, “Oi!”

“Oh, I get it, you’re using me for my body!” you tease. “How  _ dare  _ you...do the exact same thing I’m doing to you?”

John laughs, feigning surprise. “I see how it is,” he responds. “You only let me stay here because I’m a good lay, that it, squire?”

“Of course not!” you exclaim. “You’re alright.”

This time John looks thoroughly insulted. “Alright?  _ Alright? _ ” he repeats, voice growing louder with each syllable. “I am bloody fantastic!”

“And Johnny, I completely understand that you truly believe that,” you mock, loving the way his eyes narrow angrily. 

“I will not stand for this!” John exclaims. “You have insulted my honor!”

“And what are you going to do about it?” you challenge, knowing the answer from all the other times you and John have traded mock insults and jabs. 

John smirks, eyes twinkling mischievously as he starts to move down your body. “Prove you wrong, o’course,” he purrs. “Though it has been a while. I do hope I remember what you like.”

As he disappears under the blanket, your grin widens and you settle against the pillows. “I’m sure you can figure it o _ uttt….ohhhh…” _

Heat pools in your belly as a hot mouth closes around the tip of your cock, and eager hand gripping the base. And as you lay there with John pleasuring you, you finally allow yourself to let go of the world outside your room. 

Hours later, when you're both satisfied and John is dozing next to you, you watch him for some time until you're too tired to keep your eyes open. Even then, you're not quite ready to sleep and snuggle into his chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heart. He sighs in his sleep, nuzzling your hair before falling still once more. 

In the morning, you're awoken by the feeble sunlight through the window. John is still fast asleep, blankets tangled around his legs, leaving him sprawled half-naked over half the bed. Chuckling affectionately, you reach over to run your fingers through his sleep-mussed hair. He's so exhausted, he doesn't move. The strands slip through your fingers hypnotically You place a soft kiss on his forehead before hauling yourself out of bed. 

Humming, you set about cooking breakfast, deciding to go big. You both worked up an appetite after all. A half hour later, you load a plate of food onto a tray, with a steaming cup of coffee. Carefully, you carry it into the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to smile at your sleeping lover. He’s taken the entire bed while you were busy, laying stark naked with his head under your pillows. You place the tray on the nightstand before gingerly climbing onto the bed. 

“John,” you call softly. “John, wake up.”

With a sleepy groan, his head pops up from the mountain of pillows, blinking slowly in the brightness of the room. "W'as goin' on?" he mumbles. 

“I made you breakfast,” you grin, crawling over his back and placing kisses along his shoulder. 

With a grin, John rolls under you, hands running up your arms. “Mmm, I could eat,” he purrs. “And then maybe we can have some food.”

You laugh as he pulls you down on top of him. 


End file.
